


Two Months Ago

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Chubby Charles, Chubby bunny, Domestic Fluff, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aka that one Chubby Charles fic no one asked for





	Two Months Ago

Erik sat in his armchair, a newspaper in his hands, his eyes scanning over the words. He didn’t look up when he heard Charles walk into the room, nor did he when Charles let out a loud, annoyed sigh.

 

“Why won’t this fit properly?” He heard Charles groan, and he had half a mind to look and comment on whatever Charles was frustrated about, but instead he just flipped the page and continued to read.

 

“What’s that, dear?” He muttered, and he heard Charles stop struggling and let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“This shirt! And these jeans! They fit,” He heard more struggling, “perfectly two months ago!” He exclaimed in agitation, and Erik finally put down the newspaper, only to be greeted by the sight of Charles, a too-small shirt clinging to every curve, the jeans he was wearing were straining in the thigh area and looked as if they were digging into his love-handles.

 

He couldn’t suppress the chuckle that escaped his lips, earning an offended and hurt look from his boyfriend. He quickly cut himself off, not wanting Charles to think he was making fun of him.

 

“Oh no, baby. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just, you know, you have...put on weight?” He squeaked out the last part as he stood in front of Charles, who looked up at him in disbelief.

 

“I have? No...I have? I mean...I guess.” He sighed and looked down at himself, his hand pressed against his side, his fingers squeezing at the soft, squishy flesh on his tummy.

 

“It looks beautiful on you.” He commented, tucking a strand of loose hair behind Charles’ ear. Charles smiled and looped his arms around Erik’s neck, pulling him down to his level.

 

“I think,” He whispered, his breath dancing across Erik’s face, “you should get me out of these clothes, then. Show me just how beautiful you think I am.”


End file.
